Love From A Hundred Miles
by Keiko Oda
Summary: To those who read GOODBYE this is still the same story!Mikan left for Germany...and now she's back! Mikan's coming back and Natsume gets to see her again, but will he win her heart?
1. The Stranger

**A/N – **I would just like to thank the kind and helpful people who inspired me to write my next Gakuen Alice fan fiction! Thanks guys, you've been a real help to me! I hope you like this story like you did with the others! Reviews are appreciated!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gakuen Alice and never will

_How would you feel if you're going away and the person you love doesn't even care that you're going away? How would you feel? _

**Goodbye**

**Chapter One: The Stranger **

I sat in the waiting area, watching all the other airplanes take off to new destinations. I clutched a green envelope which I had received a week ago, the scholarship to the prestigious Alice training private school in Germany. I didn't even know why I accepted the stupid scholarship – but I did.

As I looked at the album of my memories with my friends, a knot formed in my throat. I felt like crying. I was going to leave everybody I cared for. But it seemed that they didn't even care that I was leaving. I sighed to myself and looked down at my brown leather boots. I'd trade all the riches in the world to be with my friends once again. But there was no turning back now.

As I grabbed a book from my backpack to read, a stranger sat beside me. He was wearing a black hat and a green turtleneck with a leather jacket and a pair of light jeans. His face was covered with a muffler. He must've been very cold. Well, the airport was cold anyway.

I couldn't take it. Reading a book SILENTLY was fatal for my character. I needed to talk to someone, I put the book down and straightened my yellow skirt to make myself comfortable.

"Want to talk?" asked the stranger, letting out his hand.

"Sure" I said, shaking it – his hands were covered in black gloves.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm going to Germany. You see, I received a scholarship for a school... how about you?"

"I'm waiting for a friend of mine"

"I see" I replied looking down. When she'll arrive in Germany, nobody will be waiting for her.

Many people arrived in the waiting room, sitting down and making themselves comfortable.

"Are you disappointed?" the man asked me.

"A bit – I'm leaving all my friends and my grandpa"

"Oh really? I bet they miss you too"

"They don't" I replied sadly.

"Do you want to talk about it? Or is it too personal?"

"I'd like to talk about it. Is it alright with you?" I said, glancing at my new friend.

The man nodded.

"It all started a week ago…"

_End of Chapter One _


	2. The Letter That Could Change My Life

"Do you want to talk about it? Or is it too personal?"

"I'd like to talk about it. Is it alright with you?" I said, glancing at my new friend.

The man nodded.

"It all started a week ago…"

&&&

**Chapter Two: The Letter That Could Change My Life**

I walked through the academy halls, singing a song I composed the night before dedicated to my breakfast. Yes, I know it sounds silly but still… I love my breakfast!

"_Breakfast! Breakfast! _

_How I love my breakfast!_

_Jam and toast! _

_How I boast!_

_About my lovely Breakfast!" _

I stopped for a few seconds. Waiting for what usually happens at this time at 7:14. I usually bump into this guy named Natsume Hyuuga who is my classmate. As I looked around the area, it was silent, I started walking staring at my back. Expectedly, I bumped into Natsume.

"Ohayo, Natsume!" I said to him, bowing.

"I heard your stupid breakfast song. It wrecked my morning" he replied.

I stuck out my tongue and "blehed" at him. I walked to the dining hall. Everybody was having breakfast. I could smell the delicious aroma of bacon, cheese…milk products…newly baked bread…

&&&

"Can we please skip the food?" the stranger asked me. It seems that my new friend from the airport is quite impatient.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I guess I'm a bit hungry"

"Would you like some chocolate?" the man said, fishing out a bar of Meiji chocolate from his bag.

"Really? Thanks – like I was saying, I went into the dining hall…."

&&&

I saw my best friend Imai Hotaru. She was my best friend since as long as I can remember. We grew up together. She is so wonderful although she calls me an idiot sometimes – I still love her like a sister.

I sat down beside her after I got my breakfast of egg salad sandwich and an apple juice box.

"Good morning, Hotaru!" I said cheerfully.

She didn't reply. She's like that. She's silent most of the time, but I can read her like a book.

"Would you like to hear my breakfast song?"

"No thanks" she told me, spooning some cereal into her mouth.

"I'll sing it to you anyway" I told her, giggling

"Then I'll pretend I don't know you" she responded.

"_Breakfast! Breakfast! _

_How I love my breakfast!_

_Jam and toast! _

_How I boast!_

_About my lovely breakfast!" _ I sang at the top of my lungs so that the whole dining hall could hear. Obviously, nobody was pleased with my voice. They covered their ears. But still, I loved my breakfast song.

"So what's up for today, Hotaru?" I asked her, eating my egg salad sandwich.

"I told you. Since you sang that idiotic song of yours, I'm pretending I don't know you. I'm just sitting beside you because I have nowhere else to go"

"You're so mean!" I said angrily.

A robot which delivers mail to us students arrived. I didn't expect any mail though – until the robot said my name as soon as she read the first envelope in her bag. I was astonished. It was probably my grandfather.

I ran to the robot and grabbed the envelope from her. It was a green envelope sealed with a circle-shaped gold sticker. This was definitely not from grandpa, I thought. He always used a white envelope and never used stickers at all. Unless he raided my stationary and sticker collection – but I don't recall collecting gold stickers – I prefer the more colorful ones.

As I sat beside Hotaru, I ripped open the envelope, ignoring the seal which had a writing which said: GERMANY. I was wondering why my grandfather used such a weird sticker. He was not even in Germany. Or was he? Probably. Maybe he wanted to go on a holiday. It had been such a long time since he traveled – then again, he detests long rides…

&&&

"Who was the letter from?" the man asked me.

"From a school"

"Can I read it? Only if you still have the letter, that is"

"Sure!" I said, handing the letter to him.

The man adjusted his muffler, still I couldn't see who he was – he just read out loud

_Ms. Mikan Sakura, _

_You have been invited to study in the prestigious Alice Training Private School of Germany. This school offers high-class training of alices, comfortable dormitories regardless of the star level, weekly alice competitions and many more. The headmaster has observed your alice which is Nullification and is not like any other. We want to help you improve your Nullifying alice. And yes, you're probably asking why you're other friends and classmates haven't received a scholarship like this – well, it's because Nullifying alices are very, very important and we want to help you improve it so you could help other people in the far future. If you would like to enroll in the Alice Training Private School of Germany, please inform your teachers so that they can contact us. _

_Best wishes_

_The Headmaster_

&&&

"Mikan! This is an opportunity of a lifetime!" Yuu told me, as he read the letter – his eyes glimmering.

"I'm not so sure…" I replied as I glanced at my letter once more.

"Mikan, imagine! You can be somebody famous in the future! Oh, Mikan! You have to enroll in this school! Imagine, this could change your life!" Anna said, grabbing the letter from Yuu.

"I've always wanted to get a scholarship like this! You're very fortunate, Mikan!" Nonoko said.

I turned to my best friend, Hotaru for her opinion.

She looked at me with her deep emotionless eyes "I would go if I were you, Mikan"

"But how about you guys?" I said, running up to her.

"You can make new German friends" Hotaru said.

"Will you miss me, Hotaru?" I asked, smiling with hope.

No reply.

As I inserted the letter into my pocket, something told me that I should go and something else told me that I shouldn't.

&&&

"Should I go?" I said to my new friend as we sat together in the airport

"Now here you are, what made you decide to go?" the man inquired softly

"It's because of somebody, you see"

"Tell me"

"Sure"

&&&

_End of chapter two _


	3. Realization

**A/N – **Third chapter! Hope you like it and I hope you liked the first two chappies!

&&&

**Chapter Three: Realization**

&&&

I laid on my bed, my the blanket on the floor and the pillows scattered all over the bed. I couldn't sleep. I was too busy thinking if I should go to that school or not. Yes, I knew that I should because I wanted to improve my abilities but I couldn't, I wouldn't leave the people I love and care for. Hotaru, Yuu, Grandpa, Mr. Narumi, Ruka-pyon…even Sumire and all the other kids in class especially Natsume….

_Natsume? No wait… I don't care for him! That brat! Maybe he just popped into my head because I was mentioning some of my classmates and stuff _I thought shaking my head.

I'll also miss Tsubasa, Misaki, the teachers, my friends in the special ability type class…. Natsume…

_Shut up, Mikan! Why does Natsume keep on popping into my head? I better get a hold of myself. _I thought, burying my face in my pillow.

&&&

"So you like this…Natsume?" the man asked, drinking some water from his thermos

"Kind of… but he doesn't like me, you know"

"Really?"

"Yeah, wait – where was I again?"

"In the part when you were telling yourself to shut up…"

"Oh yeah, ok"

&&&

"And I'll miss the days when we went to Central Town…the day when I gave that I gave the fluff puffs to Natsume, the day we got kidnapped, the day we got stuck together in the Haunted House, the day we…"

I slapped myself. Those were all days when I spent time with Natsume.

_You're recalling insignificant memories, Mikan. Get a hold of yourself! There were better times! _

"Like when we had that dance thing… I danced with Ruka-pyon and Yuu and Tsubasa. But why didn't I dance with Natsume?"

_Stop it! _

I yawned. I was probably sleepy. I opened the window for air and I made myself comfortable in my bed. I fell asleep.

&&&

"And then I dreamt something"

"What?"

"Um… I can't recall, wait a minute. I think I need something to eat" I said, giggling.

"I still have a bit of candy here" the man said pointing to his bag.

I smiled.

"Here" he said handling a box of fluff puff to me.

"I love this!"

I nibbled on one and I recalled everything. "Oh yeah! Now, I remember"

&&&

I dreamt that I was walking in the alice academy, holding the green envelope I received awhile ago. When I opened it, my classmates flew out of the envelope. I laughed at this, but then – they started to run away from me.

I was puzzled. Why did they run? I ran after them, and as I neared someone, they dissolved. It was disturbing.

Hotaru, Yuu, Sumire, Kokoroyomi, Tsubasa, Misaki and all the other kids dissolved and rose up into the air.

The last kid to remain was Natsume. He was standing there, his hands in his pockets – he wasn't running but walking away.

I ran to him, he didn't dissolve like the rest – he was solid and was still there. I was overjoyed.

But then, he started to dissolve.

"Natsume! Don't leave me!"

"Correction, Polka dots – you're leaving us – like I care"

I wanted to use my nullifying alice to prevent him from going away, but this was a dream.

As I pounced at him, he completely disappeared. Tears began to form in my eyes and fell to the ground like broken memories. It was frustrating.

&&&

"Sad dream" my friend said to me.

"I know, when I woke up I cried"

"Wow! You must really like this guy!"

I blushed.

"Uh… let me continue"

&&&

I opened my eyes, finding that the time in my wall clock was four in the morning. My legs were shaky and cold sweat was trickling down my skin.

"I like him?" I said to myself, then I shook my head.

"No… it cannot be"

"He's mean to me after all" I continued and turned my back, falling back into sleep.

&&&

"So what happened next?" my friend questioned curiously.

"Well, I woke up the next day" I said smiling, it seemed my new friend was quite interested in my story.

"And we had class and a normal day"

I sighed, my expression morphing into a sad one.

"Until I walked into the Northern Woods"

**A/N – **Do you like it so far? I won't be able to update for three or four days because I can't use my computer since I'm going away for awhile. Anyway, hope you like the chappies so far! 


	4. Say Goodnight

&&&

"So what happened next?" my friend questioned curiously.

"Well, I woke up the next day" I said smiling, it seemed my new friend was quite interested in my story.

"And we had class and a normal day"

I sighed, my expression morphing into a sad one.

"Until I walked into the Northern Woods"

&&&

Chapter Four: Say Goodnight

There sat Natsume, reading his manga under the shade of the tree – his hair flying gracefully with the wind. As he noticed me approach him, he quickly turned his back, I sat under the shade of the tree as well, opposite him of course.

"Natsume…?"

"What is it now, Polka Dots?" came his icy reply.

"I'm thinking of moving to Germany next week or next, next week"

Not waiting for any reply, I proceeded on talking

"You see, I received a scholarship and…"

"You received a scholarship!" he said, his voice sounding as if he was holding his laughter.

"Yeah – to some alice school in Germany"

"Oh… I thought the Idiot Academy" he joked

I sighed.

"Do you think I should go, Natsume?"

_Silence_

"Do you -?" I said, impatiently.

"I think you should…"

"Really?"

"Yeah – I mean, you're an idiot here – you could be an idiot there too – as long as there's no idiots here"

Those words stung me one hundred times like killer bees.

"I see" I said sadly.

_Our seperation has it's faults  
but I don't wanna leave it all  
so write the letters in teary ink  
I just need some time to think   
and I just need some time to breathe_

"Natsume… do you think anyone will miss me?"

_Silence_

"No"

I choked.

"W-why?"

"You're an idiot. Nobody needs idiots"

_baby just say goodnight  
I'll be gone tomorrow  
baby just close your eyes  
I can't take the sorrow  
baby just walk away  
you know I can't stay  
there's no easy way to say goodbye  
so baby just say goodnight_

The sun was setting.

As I closed my eyes, I felt water forming in my eyelashes, they dropped down to the soil.

I think he heard me – whimper.

"So… I'm really an idiot…?"

"You guessed it" he replied.

"And don't think I'm going to miss you because I won't"

Those words stabbed me a million times.

"_Don't think I'm going to miss you – because I won't" _

_Won't _

_Won't_

_Miss… _

_we're in a spell that never ends  
the empty hourglass wore me thin  
so let the phone do it's work  
your voice is heaven  
but it hurts   
your words are memories  
but they burn_

I stood up… my heart smashed into a million pieces.

As I walked up in front of him, tears fell to the ground – as he still read his manga.

He is soooooo uncaring.

"Natsume… you always call me polka dotted panties… idiot… and all those hurtful names…"

I smiled weakly.

"But it's not the teasing…it's not the insults that hurt me"

He looked up at me, with those cold hearted emotionless eyes that didn't have any feeling for me.

_baby just say goodnight  
I'll be gone tomorrow  
baby just close your eyes  
I can't take the sorrow  
baby just walk away  
you know I can't stay  
there's no easy way to say goodbye  
so baby just say goodnight_

"It's the fact that…" I swallowed bitterly.

I brushed away a tear that was slipping down on my cheeks.

_baby don't say goodbye  
baby just close your eyes  
and dream, tomorrow's on it's way  
so just walk away_

I closed my eyes and murmured "You don't care for me at all"

I doubt that he heard it. If he did, I bet he didn't care.

"So I've decided…" I said, opening my eyes.

"That I'm going to Germany"

_baby just say goodnight  
I'll be gone tomorrow  
baby just close your eyes  
I can't take the sorrow  
baby just walk away  
you know I can't stay  
there's no easy way to say goodbye  
so baby just say goodnight_

His eyes were fully focused on the stupid manga of his.

"Thanks for making me decide, Natsume"

"Whatever" he told me.

There was a long silence that just consisted of hurt and tears and the fear of letting go.

As night settled in, I smiled faintly – hoping to mask the pain and misery that was in me at the moment.

"Good night, Natsume…" I said to him.

No reply.

_baby just say goodnight_

_Natsume's POV (Not included in Mikan's discussion with her friend) _

As I watched her walk to the dormitory building, I put down my manga and muttered

"Good night"

**A/N – Okay this chapter has a song called 'Say Goodnight' by the Click 5 – so... thanks for reading and wait up for the next chapters! Thanks to all who reviewed the past chapters! **


	5. In Denial

&&&

**Chapter Five: In Denial **

&&&

As I opened my eyes, my friend was still with me – only I saw him only through a blurry sight since I was crying again.

"I'm s-sorry" I whimpered, rubbing my eyes roughly with my fists.

"It's ok… everybody cries anyway…" he said, his voice sounded depressed – I didn't know why he was sad. Probably it was my heart-breaking story.

There was a long silence between the two of us when a woman on a speakerphone said:

"_Flight A10E2498 to Germany boarding now, Flight A102498 to Germany boarding now" _

I glanced at my ticket, and smiled at my friend.

"Hey, I better get going now… my flight is boarding. What's your name? Mine is Mikan…" I said, trying to cheer myself up.

"It's best if you don't know my name, Mikan" came my friend's reply, as he adjusted his muffler to make it tighter.

"Why is –"

I was cut off by him.

"Go now, you're flight is boarding"

"Oh yeah! Sorry! Thanks for your company!" I said, running to the girl who was collecting the tickets for the flight.

"No problem" my friend said, waving back at me.

I'm off to Germany!

_Friend's POV _

I watched her disappear into the plane, heartbroken.

My plan didn't come out the way I wanted it to.

I removed my muffler which was very itchy and was making my neck sore.

I dropped it to the ground and sat down on the couch.

Anyway, I don't deserve somebody like her.

Somebody who's always smiling, who's looking on the bright side all the time

Somebody who you could actually trust, somebody who comforts people

Someone who tries to befriend their enemies

Someone who can touch your heart

And change it.

Forever

I don't deserve her

I'm the opposite of what she is

I stood up, ready to go home back to the Alice Academy

Trying to forget that stupid polka dotted pantied girl.

As I looked back, the airplane was now taking off to Germany.

"My name…" I said to her, but she won't hear me

She won't hear from me for the rest of her life.

"Is… Natsume"

I came back to get her and make her stay, but now I'm watching her leave and go to Europe and leave my life.

"Just think of it this way, Natsume" I told myself, leaving the muffler on the floor, leaving the airport and losing the one and only who I truly cared for.

As tears streamed down my eyes, I wiped them with my sweater sleeve and walked back home, memories of her laughs mocking me.

"It's better…" I told myself, running faster –I denied to myself so much things such as:

Denying that I ever cared.

Denying that I ever walked all the way to the airport to see her one last time

Denying that I was afraid to lose her.

Denying that Ilosther.

But I did.

And the truth hurts.

"It's better this way" I finished.

As I ran, disappearing into the fog of the night, disappearing into the fog…

Denying that I ever loved her.

**A/N – **It's not the end yet! Please wait for the next upcoming chapters of "Love From a Hundred Miles" Reviews are appreciated! Thank you to all the kind people who reviewed my stories! You know who you are, people! Thanks to **Soul of The Rain **and **Alf05 **who sort of encouraged me to keep me going on my stories! And also… thanks to all the many, many people who reviewed this story. But remember, it's not the end yet!


	6. She's Back

**A/N – **Hello once again everybody! I hope you enjoyed my last chapter, **In Denial**. Anyway, I would like to thank **Alf05 **for helping me in this chapter. Hey Alf05! Thanks a lot! Without your help, I wouldn't have decided on making a sixth chapter and etc. Arigato!

**Chapter Six: She's Back **

**Note: Not in Mikan's POV anymore. **

A dark haired boy awoke from slumber. Memories of a certain brunette slipping through his head

Memories of that certain night he just let her slip away.

As he stood up, his hair ruffled. The fifteen year old boy trudged to his dresser, getting black checkered pants, a black blazer, a white t-shirt and a thin blue ribbon. He stumbled off to the bathroom to change.

He didn't have a girlfriend yet. He didn't want any other girl despite all the chocolates and fluffy items his girl classmates had given him over the past few years. And he rejected them. He still loved Mikan – and she was in Germany. It was painful to think that she was.

As he combed his black hair, he opened his door – heading to his classroom.

"I wonder how that idiot is…" he thought to himself. He still loved her so much and he would murder a million to people just to see that warm smile again.

As he opened the door of his classroom, he walked in and was greeted by the whole population of girls in his class, except for Hotaru though who didn't care that Natsume entered.

"Good morning, Natsume!" Sumire said, she had long hair tied up to a pony tail and not that permy bobbed one like she used to have, but she still had those curly strands in the front.

Natsume didn't mind them and just sat down, took out a magazine and started reading it, ignoring his cheering fan girls who he didn't care a thing about.

Mr. Narumi entered, smiling. He was pushing a brown wooden closet that had wheels.

"Good morning, class" he said.

"Um… Mr. Narumi…ah, yes…good morning but what are we going to do with that brown closet?"

Mr. Narumi smiled.

"I have a surprise for everybody"

Natsume put down his magazine. Surprise? He hated surprises, well… not if it was Mikan who came smiling out of that closet…yeah, in his dreams.

As he unlocked the padlock of the closet, somebody stumbled out – coughing.

She had brown wavy hair tied up into a neat braid in the back, she was wearing a short green dress and pink knee high socks with white sneakers.

Natsume couldn't believe his eyes.

As he blinked so many times, it seemed like a thousand – he realized that he wasn't dreaming and it was…

"Cough! Cough! Mr. Narumi, the closet was so dusty! You should've cleaned it before you put me in here!"

"Haha! Sorry, class – remember Mikan Sakura who left for Germany? She's back to visit us? Isn't that wonderful?"

The class started cheering and started crowding over Mikan. Mikan went straight ahead to Hotaru and hugged her, surprisingly – Hotaru didn't use her "Baka Gun" but accepted the hug.

"Hotaru! I missed you so much! I'm glad we kept in contact through letters and e-mails!"

Natsume watched Mikan hug every person in class except him, since he was in the back of the classroom "reading" his magazine.

But Mikan didn't seem to pay any attention to him.

Has she not forgiven him for what he had done in the past to her?

Call her names, "not care" for her? That simple night Mikan told him that she was leaving – why did he had to be mean to her on that night she needed the most of him?

Why?

&&&

**Northern Woods, Lunch Time**

&&&

Natsume decided to drain his thoughts of her by trailing off to his favorite spot in the Northern Woods under the oak tree. But he couldn't.

He just kept on thinking about her. How beautiful she had grown up to be. She was beautiful in the past but now she's even more beautiful.

He hit his head with his magazine and lay down on the grass with his magazine on top of his head.

"_She doesn't like you anymore Natsume – even as a friend. So don't get any thoughts anymore, alright?" _he told himself, when suddenly his magazine was picked up by…

"Hello… Natsume" Mikan said sitting down beside him.

"What do you want?" he said, sitting up and snatching the magazine from her and pretended to read it.

"I'm surprised you haven't changed!" Mikan giggled.

"Of course I didn't" Natsume said, turning pink at the sound of her laughter.

"I want to thank you, Natsume…"

"Thanks for what? I didn't do anything good to you"

"I'm not sure about that"

He put down his magazine, signaling her to tell him what he had done.

"If you hadn't hurt me on that day I cried about…you know, going to Germany and saying that you didn't care about me and stuff… I wouldn't have gone there, developed my alice, learn new cultures, meet new people like David"

_David? Who the hell is David! _

"David..?" he muttered… confused. Who was he? Was she his…

"Yup. He asked me to be his girlfriend a week before I left for Japan. He's one of the nicest people I've ever met and so kind to me. I've never met somebody better, except for Hotaru though and my grandfather…"

"You have a boyfriend?"

"Yeah, so? Don't you have a girlfriend, Natsume?" Mikan said, straightening her dress.

Natsume looked down, his bangs covering his eyes.

Mikan realized she had asked the wrong question.

_Maybe he had just broken up with her or something. Ugh! Such an idiot. I better get going before I mess more things up. _

"Well, Natsume. I better get going. It's nice to see you again"

Natsume looked away and read his magazine.

Mikan waited for a reply and ran off.

"She has a boyfriend…?"

After all these years of waiting for her, she comes back – telling him about this certain David. As he put down his magazine, he felt his heart beating so fast. His eyes were hot and his hands were shaking. No… this can't be happening.

She couldn't.

She wouldn't.

She shouldn't.

This was supposed to be a dream come true. But it turned out to be a living nightmare.

He decided. He shall tell her how he feels for here no matter what her reaction will be.

If she loves him back. It will be alright.

If she rejects his love. It will be alright.

As long as he tells her.

_End of Chapter _


	7. A Day at Central Town

**A/N – **Thank you for those kind and helpful reviews! **PEOPLE, MY FRIEND TOLD ME THAT THERE WILL BE A SECOND SEASON OF GAKUEN ALICE! YAY! **Rejoice! Rejoice!

&&&

**Chapter Seven: A Day in Central Town **

Mikan's POV

I woke up early. It was a beautiful Sunday morning. The birds were chirping in the Japanese chirping that I missed the most, the sky was blue and the weather was perfect for a trip to Central Town.

I am staying in Hotaru's dormitory since my dormitory was given to another student when I left the academy.

I stretched and got up from my futon, I sat up to see Hotaru sleeping soundly. Her jet black short hair all messed up from the tossing and turning from her sleep.

As I stared at her impatiently waiting for her to wake up, I realized that she won't wake up. I had to do the thing she didn't like most of all.

I know she didn't want me to do this

But I had to.

Desperate times call for desperate measures.

I stood on top of her bed. She stirred, I guess she felt something move on her bed. Then I started jumping. "HOTARUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

Hotaru's eyes opened wide and she turned to look at me, her face was the 'im-pissed-at-you' face.

She got her baka-gun and started shooting me to the end of the room. It was painful. I could hear my veins throbbing painfully. It had been such a long time since I felt the baka-gun-hit.

"Hotaru, can we go to Central Town today?"

"Dummy. We have classes."

"I recall that on Sundays – you don't have to! Classes are optional.

_Hotaru's POV_

I have been outsmarted by that idiot. What did they do to her in that academy?

_Normal POV_

"Fine! We'll go to Central Town today" she said, getting up.

"Yay!"

&&&

_Natsume's POV_

I was sleeping peacefully under my usual spot in the Northern Woods until I was awakened by that high-pitched annoying voice which distracted me from my thoughts. I opened my eyes to find that Mikan was skipping with Hotaru cheerfully singing:

"_Central Town! Central Town! _

_We're going to Central Town! _

_Fluff puff galore_

_More, more, more!_

_We're going to… CENTRAL TOWN!" _

Her compositions have improved.

That idiot

She saw me and I quickly looked away, hoping that she'll not come by my direction.

But she did.

Stupid

"Natsume!"

"What?" my cold reply shot back at her

"Want to go to Central Town today?" she said running towards me.

"Well…"

She came closer, smiling – I could feel her breath hitting me. I could feel her heart pounding. Ugh. This was like some lame scene from a cheesy movie. Why did the writer have to put this scene in?

I quickly shook my head and turned to face her. Her eyelashes were almost brushing against mine. I couldn't take in any longer. If I make myself too noticeable, I would ruin my reputation. I quickly sat down to avoid any more embarrassment.

"Whatever" I said, my eyes closed to prevent any mesmerizing eye contact with her.

"If you don't like… I'll ask Ruka to come with me" she told me, walking away.

"Idiot girl, I'm coming. I need to buy magazines anyway" I said, quickly making up an excuse so that she wont be alone with Ruka.

"Fine then" she said, not facing me. She rushed to Hotaru and walked with her.

This is going to be a long day.

&&&

As we arrived in Central Town, I glanced at her – her eyes were sparkling. It had bee such a long time since she had been here.

It was nice to see that smile I hadn't seen for a long time.

She got off the bus and started dancing and prancing, she didn't care about the people staring at her – yes, she was idiotic.

But still cute

"Oooh! Fluff Puff!" she said, running up to the fluff puff stand.

"I missed this place so much! Back in Germany, they had no fluff puff! This is heaven on earth!" she cried, throwing twenty rabbits for two boxes of fluff puffs.

"One box is mine and the other box is for you guys" she said, opening one of the boxes and handing out fluff puffs to everybody.

"Here you go, Hotaru-chan, Yuu…Ruka and..."

She stopped at me, I expected her to hand out a fluff puff to me like everybody else. Guess I was wrong.

"And to…"

_Mikan's POV_

I just remembered the day I gave that box of fluff puffs to him… but why am I blushing? Ugh.. I better stop!

_Back to Natsume's POV_

She closed the box, facing away, I could see a bit of pink rise to her cheeks.

I smirked.

"I know you don't like these stuff, Natsume so…"

I waited for her to finish her sentence but she quickly changed the subject

Idiot.

"Ah… Yuu, can you hold this for me…?" she said, smiling weakly.

"Sure, Mikan – is anything the matter?"

"No… nothing at all, I just remembered something" she said, shaking her head quickly.

"Idiot" Hotaru said.

"Hotaru! Meanie!" Mikan cried, getting back to her old self.

"Let's have lunch. I think I want crab, so let's eat in the new Seafood Restaurant opened around the corner"

"Sure!"

&&&

_Mikan's POV_

After a lunch of delicious crab, lip-smacking lobster and a plate full of sashimi, I was satisfied. But I didn't like that _plonky _feeling in my stomach after eating too much.

"Guys! Let's play something! I don't want to..."

"Get fat? You are already, stupid" Natsume hissed

"Thanks, Natsume – hey guys, want to play Hide and Seek?"

"But that's a kid's name" Ruka said

"Come on, Ruka! Please!" I said, batting my eyelashes.

I turned to Hotaru and Yuu, batting my eyelashes.

"Ok, we'll play. Only if you stop batting your eyelashes – you look foolish" Hotaru said.

"Alright!" I said, jumping up and down.

"And if you stop jumping up and down. Fifteen year olds don't act that way you know"

"Hotaruuuuuu!"

&&&

"99…100" I said, took a deep breath and turned around. None of them insight – I was a loser at this game.

"Ready or not, here I come" I said, we were in the park. Yuu must've made illusion so he won't be seen, but then again – we made a strict agreement that if any one uses his or hers alice will be disqualified.

I looked behind bushes and climbed up trees. I was searching every millimeter of the park and none were in sight.

I was about to give up my search as I was climbing up a cherry blossom tree when –

"Your foot is in my face, idiot!"

I turned around to find Natsume and I laughed.

"Found you Natsume!"

Suddenly, I heard the branch cracking. Uh oh – our weight must've been too much for the poor old cherry blossom tree. I braced myself for a fall.

_Crack_

_Crack _

**CRASH! **

"Ouch!" I said, rubbing my head, I was about to check if Natsume was alright when I realized our position.

I was on top of him.

_Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh! _

I blushed a hundred shades of red, my heart was pumping very rapidly and I couldn't feel my legs anymore.

What? No way! I don't like him! I love David! David's my one and only! David is my boyfriend! Natsume is…

Before I could set out my thoughts. I realized that he was smirking at out position. I quickly stood up, brushed the cherry blossoms off my top and gave him a half smile.

"Ah… sorry"

"Whatever Polka-Dots, maybe you just did that on purpose" he said.

I glared at him.

"Now where are the rest of the people?"

"Why should I help you?"

"Because as the "it", whoever I find shall become an "it" as well"

"Whatever"

"HOTARUUUUU! YUUUUUUUUUU! RUKAAAAA!" I bellowed – until I saw them coming up from a store.

"Hey! You were supposed to hide!"

"We gave up hours ago. You were to slow"

_So Natsume was the only one left hiding…and… he stayed up for me… _

"Meanies" I grunted and smiled.

"Quite tired. Let's go back to the academy!" I said, taking Hotaru's hand.

"Yeah, I'm tired as well" Ruka said.

"Me too"

&&&

It was night time, I was reading a book in Hotaru's dormitory as she slept peacefully. I glanced at the fluff puff box which had one fluff puff left that was supposed to be given to Natsume.

I knew he won't like it but I felt guilty that he's the only one who hasn't been given one.

I pitied him.

I stood up and straightened my pink nightgown. He must be in the Northern Woods – I know that guy he's always…

Ugh! I sound like his wife! Whatever, I'll just give him the fluff puff

I was correct, he was in his pajamas reading his magazine. He saw me approach and looked away, like always.

"Hey, Natsume…"

"What?" he said, his tone was his 'im-reading-do-not-disturb-me' tone.

"Sorry to bother you Natsume but… I guess I forgot to give this to you earlier" I said handing the fluff puff that was wrapped in tissue.

He glanced at it.

"Take it or leave it" I said, throwing the fluff puff on his lap.

He took it.

I turned pink. He actually took it.

"And thanks for waiting up for me during hide and seek, you were the only one who actually… hid"

He looked down, his bangs covering his eyes.

"Hey, I wasn't hiding. I was sleeping on the tree you know"

"Yeah sure, Natsume – good night" I said, smiling.

_Natsume's POV_

I unwrapped the fluff puff as soon as she was out of sight.

I knew she would give it to me sooner or later.

I took a bite out of the fluff puff.

_Nice. _


	8. David Comes to Japan!

**A/N – **Sorry for the late update! The computer was being fixed and stuff so I couldn't really update the story! But it's back now (obviously – hehe) so I hope you enjoy Chapter 8

&&&

Mikan's POV

It was twelve in the morning. I wrapped myself in a quilt to shield myself from the chilly air, as Hotaru slept soundly, I read a book – I wasn't sleepy, my eyes weren't even getting tired.

All of a sudden, my cell phone rang. As the ring tone played, I panicked. Hotaru would kill me if she would hear the music. I quickly ran out of the dormitory and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Mikan?"

The voice sounded completely familiar. Strong yet sweet and in a thick German accent – was it…

"David?"

"Yeah it's me. For a moment there I thought you wouldn't recognize my voice. How're you?"

"Fine" I said. Why was he calling at this time of the night? Well, the time in Germany was different so…

"I have wonderful news for you!" he said, his tone full of excitement.

"What is it? The professors died?" I joked.

"No," he laughed and continued "I'm coming to Japan tomorrow"

"What?" I said, my voice echoing the whole dormitory.

"Yeah I am… aren't you happy?"

"Of course I am… but why?"

"To be with you of course. I missed you so much so I asked the professors if I could fly to Japan, and they let me since my grades were fair"

"That's great" I said, giving a half-smile.

"I knew you'd be pleased. Well, I better start packing. Good night" he said.

"Um… good night"

"I love you" David said.

I smiled. "Love you too"

I turned off my cell phone and walked back to the dormitory.

I expected myself to be much happier and more excited

But I wasn't.

Did my heart really belong to him?

Or somebody else?

&&&

**Chapter Eight: David Comes to Japan **

I was very… well, 'excited' that David was coming to Japan. I guess I missed him.

I received a text from him that he was arriving in the airport a few hours. So I guess I had to pick him up.

I had a shower and put on a white sweater and a pair of dark jeans. I slipped on some sneakers and not waiting for Hotaru to awake as usual, I headed out the door.

"_Yeah I am… aren't you happy?" _

Those words circled my mind every time I thought of David. Yes, I was overjoyed

I was so happy

Very happy

Right?

I sat in the chair near the airport. The airport that brought back heart breaking memories – the reason why I met David was because of Natsume. If it weren't for Natsume…

That blond long haired boy wouldn't be standing in front of me, holding a bouquet of roses.

"Hi David!" I said, trying to sound happy (but I was, ok?).

I kissed him on the cheek as he gave me the roses.

"Thanks. These are wonderful… how was your trip?"

"Wonderful. I'm glad to be here. Japan is so… eccentric" he said, looking around the airport.

"You've only seen the airport silly!" I laughed.

A fake laugh

He held my hand. I felt uneasy – not like before. Coming back to the academy seemed to have changed my feelings altogether. Even for him.

"Um… you want to visit the academy?" I said, after a very short silence.

"Sure! I thought you'd never ask and I would like to meet all your Japanese friends like the girl you were talking about… um… was it Hotaru?"

"Yeah! She's my best friend. And you should meet Nonoko, Anna, Yuu, Sumire, Ruka and Natsume!"

_Natsume? No, never mind him. _

"I'm glad to be here with you, Mikan" David said, smiling at me lovingly.

I smiled at him as well.

"Yeah…"

&&&

As soon as David arrived in the academy, all the girls started to go crazy over him. Especially his long blond pony tailed hair. They loved it.

"You have such a good looking boyfriend, Mikan!" Nonoko said, her eyes sparkling.

"Thank you" I said, sweat dropping.

"Oh! I must go to Germany! Maybe he has a twin!" Anna cried.

"He doesn't…"

_Natsume's POV_

I was walking in the hallway until I heard screams of idiot girls in our classroom. What was the commotion this time?

I entered the classroom, coming to find a boy beside Mikan with long blond hair and hazel eyes. Who was he? I have never seen him before. And he's holding Mikan's hand! Could it be…?

"Oh, Natsume! I'm glad to introduce you to David!" the brunette said waving her hand at me.

_She's glad, I'm not. _

"So this is your unlucky boyfriend, huh?" I commented, looking at that stupid moron from head to toe.

"Hey! What do you mean by that!" David bellowed, shaking his fist at me.

"Whatever" I muttered.

So this was the _lucky _David huh? That moron

Stealing Mikan away from me.

But she was never mine anyway

So I can't blame him.

But I will.

"Oh I have the greatest idea!" Mikan said, her voice echoing through the classroom. I turned to her and her idiot boyfriend to hear her 'brilliant' plan.

"Let's all go on a picnic together! It will be so much fun!"

"That's a wonderful idea, Mikan" the moron boyfriend told her.

"Thanks" she said, turning away and to her other classmates. "Shall we?"

"That will be so nice! Let's start making food right away. Anna, you can make the food but don't put anything weird in it, you know what I mean" Yuu said.

Anna pouted.

&&&

_Mikan's POV_

The whole class took a bus to Central Town after a few hours of Anna cooking some food. We all walked to the park where we would have our picnic. It was a beautiful day with the birds humming which seemed to be like love songs (i don't know why) and the weather was perfect for a picnic. I couldn't wait to taste Anna's food (unless it has weird stuff like the last time)

As Yuu set down the checkered picnic mat and Kokoroyomi set down the plates and utensils, a funny feeling came over my heart. It was about Natsume who was just reading a magazine under the tree. I don't know why I've been thinking of him – it was strange.

But I love David!

I do!

I do…

"Mikan?"

I shook my head and David was in front of me. I smiled weakly and moved out of the way.

"Are you alright? You seem a bit…well, far from me…"

"Of course I'm not! I was just thinking!" I protested.

"I'm sorry"

"It's alright" I said, quickly kissing him on the cheek.

He looked at me with that 'are-you-sure-you're-okay-?' look.

"Really, I'm fine" I said, my voice quivering.

"Sure?"

"Surely" I said, giggling – but I'm sure it was a fake laugh.

"Food is ready!" Anna called out.

Everybody crowded over to the food and started spooning food into their plates. The aroma was tempting. I loved it.

David held my hand and we walked together to grab some paper plates and eat.

As he put some pasta into his mouth, he grinned.

"It's very delicious" he said. I hadn't eaten yet but he quickly put in pasta in my mouth. I almost gagged but quickly swallowed it and smiled.

"Um… thanks" I said, smiling weakly.

_Natsume's POV_

I completely lost my appetite once I saw that jerk spoon pasta into that idiot.

I stood up and walked away.

"Natsume? Where are you going?" Mikan cried out, her mouth full of pasta since that freak kept on feeding her.

"None of your business, idiot" I said, not facing her. this pain I was feeling was worse than any pain I experienced.

"Hey! Did you just call my girlfriend IDIOT?" David shouted, standing up.

"David, its okay – he always calls me that. I'm kind of used to it, alright?" Mikan said, pulling him back down.

"Nobody calls my girlfriend IDIOT!"

"Sorry, pal – I just did" I said, turning away.

"David! Calm down!"

&&&

_Mikan's POV_

The picnic was a disaster. After Natsume called me an idiot, David was such in a bad mood. It was hard to talk to him.

Oh well…

I sat under a tree back in the academy. I curled up in my quilt and looked at the millions of stars twinkling at me.

I felt so confused. I loved David but I couldn't help thinking of Natsume every moment of my life.

But I couldn't love him.

I just… I just couldn't.

I love David.

And nothing more

I could just remember the day he asked me….

_End of chapter_

**A/N – **There's still more to come! Wait up for it!


	9. Memories and Tears

A/N – I hope you enjoyed my last chapter. I hope you enjoy this as well. Planned this ahead of time so I hope you like it!

&&&

"I could just remember the day he asked me to be his girlfriend…"

&&&

**Chapter Nine: Memories and Tears **

It was one of those days when I felt sad and homesick. I would sit under a tree beside the school and sigh to myself and remember the days with Hotaru, Yuu, Ruka and…

Natsume

My heart would seem to bleed every time I would think of him. Tears would fall down in my head and I keep on smiling but it hurts when I try to mask my inner most emotions.

Yes, I **loved **Natsume at that time.

And I would trade anything to be with him, even for a second.

Just to see his face.

The sun was setting and it reminded me of that night wherein Natsume and I had that fight about me going to Germany.

I started to sing this song I recently heard on the radio and it broke my heart when I heard it. But I wanted to sing it.

"_Everyday and every night, this feeling I'd fight  
Try as I might but I won't win, I surrender, I'd die  
You are winning here alright _

Every morning when the sun would shine on me  
I'd flash a smile but deep inside  
I feel so sad and lonely  
I need you here and now

I miss you  
It's crazy to pretend that I don't think of you  
The more this feeling just seems to grow and grow" 

Tears dropped to the ground as I thought of Natsume again and I wiped away my tears but they still kept on falling. It couldn't stop.

"_I miss you  
Oh how much longer can I hold on to  
Maybe you can come and tell me that you miss me too_

Miss you…"

"Hi, Mikan" said a voice from the tree. I looked up, hoping that it would be Natsume but it wasn't – it was my classmate David.

"Um, hi"

"What's up? Why are you crying?"

"I guess I miss a certain somebody back at home"

"Is he your special someone?"

"Well… "

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked that. Stop crying"

"I can cry if I want to, alright?" I retorted, my voice shaking.

"Was he that mean to make you cry?"

"David, I don't want to talk about my personal thoughts okay?"

"You shouldn't bottle up things in your head you know, it isn't healthy"

"I can bottle things up if I want to!" I shouted back and turned away.

"I'm sorry, it's just that I'm having these – well, mood swings once in awhile" I said.

"It's alright"

There was a long pause. I looked up and saw the sunset. How I wish I'd be looking at the sunset with Natsume – the one I loved so badly and it hurt.

"Mikan, do you want to feel better?"

"More than anything else in the world" I replied.

"Will you be my girlfriend, Mikan?" David said.

I was astonished. I looked at him, my eyes round and wide and a tear drop trickled down my cheek.

_Girlfriend? David? But… I don't… like him I like… _

No, I should be his girlfriend. So I would forget about Natsume.

Forget about it once and for all

And mend this broken heart of mine

That shatters every time his face pops into my head.

This will be the cure

This will be the end of my pain.

"Yes, David – I will be your girlfriend" I said.

"That's great!" his voice sounded ecstatic

_Even though I don't like you… _

_Even though my feelings for you are just like a friend_

_At least I won't be singing that song anymore_

_Or remember his face. _

"I'm sleepy, good night" I said, walking away quickly – tears falling down again.

_I don't think this will be the solution… _

&&&

"Mikan?"

I snapped back into reality. As I opened my eyes, it was my… well… my

I guess my boyfriend

"Um, hi" I said making a spot for him to sit on.

"Are you okay?" he said, holding my hand.

"The truth is – I'm not"

"It's that boy who called you an idiot, right?"

"No, Natsume is okay"

"What's wrong?"

"I've been thinking… " I said, ready to throw the big news to him that I don't love him. I wonder how he'd react.

"Thinking about what?"

"I… I don't think it's just _you _anymore, David"

His eyes dilated and he let go of my hand as soon as those words slipped out of my mouth.

"I don't understand you, Mikan"

"No, it's never been you, David – it's never been you"

"Mikan! You're my girlfriend!" he shouted angrily.

"I know I am" I said, teary eyed.

"So what do you mean it's never been me?" he said, grabbing me and shaking me roughly.

"You won't understand!" I shouted back

"Of course I will!"

"David! I don't… I don't…" I stammered…

"Say it!"

"I DON'T LOVE YOU, DAVID!" I shouted.

He let go off me and there was complete silence.

"I've never have, David!" I said, crying.

He looked down, his bangs covering his eyes. I knew something was completely, utterly wrong.

The ground started shaking.

"David! Stop it! Your alice could hurt me! No! Could hurt others!"

Cracks in the ground started to form. The earthquake he was creating was getting stronger by the minute.

"If you won't love me, this earthquake will be eternal so that everyone – even the one you love shall DIE!" he said, his voice was dark and terrifying – it was not the David I knew.

"You're evil! You're overreacting!"

"D-David!" I cried, tears streaming down my eyes.

"Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!"

"I will never!"

Suddenly, the earthquake stopped. What? What happened? I opened my eyes and David was gone.

What happened? What is happening? Did he die? No, I don't think so.

Somebody emerged from the dust and rubble caused by the earthquake and it was…

"Natsume?" I murmured softly.

"You brainless idiot. What were you doing?" he said, making himself comfortable under the tree and opened his magazine.

"What were you doing here?" I asked him.

"None of your business, stupid girl" he said, reading his magazine.

"Natsume…?" I said, my eyes getting blurry from the tears that I was creating.

"What is it now?" he said coldly.

"C-can I cry on you for awhile?" I asked, my voice and body shaking continuesly. I needed someone to lean on, someone to take care of me at my moment of need – somebody who would listen to my whimpers and be there for me.

And I guess I wanted Natsume to do that.

He looked at me and looked away.

"Do what you like" he said softly.

"NATSUME!" I bawled, crying on his pajamas.

"Natsume! I was so scared! I thought I was going to die! What did you do with David?" I said, crying my eyes out.

"He went back to his freaking dormitory room"

"Natsume!" I cried again, burying my head on his pajama top. My eyes were hot and I could feel the redness of my eyes forming. But I didn't care, I needed somebody to cry on.

"I didn't know…sniff…David was that mean! I thought it was the end of me! I was frightened!"

I kept on crying on him for what seemed like forever. He didn't hug me or anything but the fact that he let me cry on him was just enough. I think he's angry at me because I wet his pajamas so badly.

I kept on blabbing about my problems. I felt I was a problem dragger, but what do I care? I needed somebody who would listen to my unimportant issues and they'll think it's important no matter how pointless they are.

He didn't comfort me. He didn't hug me. He didn't kiss me. He didn't tell me that everything was going to be alright.

It was very typical of him.

He is Natsume after all.

And that's the reason why I fell for him.

I need to show him my gratitude for his kindness he showed me while I cried.

And I know just the thing

_End of Chappie _


	10. The Closer I Get To You

**A/N – Hope you enjoyed the last chapter! The last chapter has a bit of a song in it it's called "Miss You" by MYMP (Only Pinoys know this band) and this chapter will have a song in it too called "The Closer I Get To You" by MYMP again. Sorry if I keep on putting songs in my story! Hehe**

Chapter Ten: The Closer I Get To You

After I cried my eyes out on Natsume, I seemed to have fallen asleep in the Northern Woods and I woke up in my room. I wonder how I got there.

I also received a note from David stuck to Hotaru's door when we came out for breakfast, it said:

_I hope you're happy. I'm going back to Germany _

_-David_

I sighed depressingly and threw the paper away on a trash bin.

I still have to find a way to repay Natsume. He let me cry on him and that's really kind of him for letting me do that. I really felt safe and secure as I let all my feelings, especially to Natsume – and it doesn't even matter if he didn't hug me or anything.

I stopped at our bulletin board.

There were many papers stuck to it but only one caught my attention and it solved my problem. This is how I was going to repay Natsume. It was going to be wonderful.

&&&

"A Dance Party?" Natsume read from the flyer I gave him.

"Yeah! It's going to be lots of fun! There'll be dancing and prancing and leapin and…"

"I'm not going" he said giving the flyer back to me.

"And why not?" I inquired.

"Because dancing is for stupid people"

"It's not!" I protested.

"And I guess its my way of repaying you"

He turned away "Repaying me for what? I never did anything…"

"Oh yes you did. Anyway, you and I will meet in Central Town in front of the fluff puff stall to go to the Dance Party near the festival, alright?"

He glanced at me.

"Whatever"

That was Natsume's way of saying yes.

I guess we have plans tonight

&&&

"Hotaru – " I said as she brushed my brown hair as we got ready for the dance party in Central Town.

"Yeah?"

"Um…I don't think I have anything suitable to wear…"

"Idiot. You didn't bring anything?"

"I didn't know there was going to be a dance party, okay?"

"Whatever. But this gives me a chance to try out a new invention of mine"

"What?"

"The dress maker, you just type in the description of your dream dress in the computer and then the computer shall transmute the description and create the dress in a matter of seconds"

"That is fantastic! I love you, Hotaru!" I said hugging her, she pulled away immediately.

"Freak. Type in your dream dress now"

"Hmmm… I want it long and black…"

"That's it? You know, you can't just say that – give me the computer, I'll do everything since you're too much of an idiot to think up more descriptions"

After she typed in which seemed like a million words for my dress, she pressed the enter button and then in five seconds, something came out of the computer.

It was a gorgeous long black gown that came with a satin pink sash that was trimmed with rhinestones. It was the most beautiful gown I've seen in years. I felt like I was in Heaven.

"And you can borrow my black heels and make-up"

"You have black heels and make up?"

"If you have the invention you might as well use it" she responded, giving a half-smile.

After I put on my wonderful gown, she fixed my hair into a neat bun with strands falling beautifully. She put on pink eye shadow on me and bright pink lip stick. I must say, I looked very… beautiful and it surprised me.

I wonder how Natsume will think…

&&&

"I don't know why I even agreed on going to that idiotic dance party with that freak" Natsume said, straightening his neck tie in front of the mirror.

"But you like her don't you?" Ruka said, sitting down on his bed.

"I don't, stupid. I hate her"

"Then why did you agree to go?"

"Because…" Natsume said, trying to think up an excuse – but alas! He couldn't!

"So you like her. Then tell her" Ruka told him.

"But you like her too"

"That was before"

"Really?"

"Yup"

Natsume looked at himself in front of the mirror and sighed.

"After all, Natsume – you might not get another chance to dance with the person you love"

"Whatever"

&&&

"Sorry we're late!" I said, trying to run in my dress but I couldn't. It was too tight.

Hotaru, who was wearing a lavender long-sleeved gown and I must say she looked dashing herself and I ran to meet up the two boys who were waiting for us beside the fluff puff stand, the two were wearing suits - Natsume was wearing a suit!

"Women! You spend all your time putting make up and dresses and lose track of time, you still look stupid" Natsume shot at us.

"Thanks, Natsume" I said smiling at him – he immediately looked away.

Natsume's POV

She looks so beautiful! I can't stop myself from blushing, I must stop myself, but how? Throw insults, Natsume… so that nobody will know

Mikan's POV

"How do I look?" I asked, smoothing my dress (these heels were killing me!)

"Uh… stupid"

"Thanks, let's go to the dance party" I said taking his arm, he quickly pulled away.

&&&

After our dinner (Hotaru ate the most) the orchestra started playing. The music was wonderful. My legs stood up by itself, I could tell it wanted to dance – with Natsume…

"Come Let's dance, Natsume!" I said, pulling his arm

_The closer I get To You  
The more you'll make me see  
By giving me all you got  
Your love has captured me _

"NO! I already came here and you're not making me dance!" he said, removing his arm from my grip.

"Please!" I said, batting my eyelashes continuously that a bit of my eye shadow fell out.

Natsume's POV

"_After all, Natsume – you might not get another chance to dance with the person you love" _

Those words rang in my ear a million times. She might go back to Germany any time now, so I better dance with her when I can.

"FINE!" I shouted, trying to sound irritated.

"YAY!" Mikan squealed and took my hands as we got to do dance square.

"I hate dancing!" I told her.

"You will love it as soon as you start it" she replied, putting my arm around her waist and holding my hand – this was torture, I couldn't help myself from turning peach.

We started dancing, and as she closed her eyes – she was so beautiful and she was always since before. I'm starting to sound stupid, crazy and idiotic but still…

_Over and over again  
I try to tell myself that  
We could never be more than friends  
And all the while inside  
I knew it was real  
The way you make me feel_

Mikan's POV

I saw a whole new point of Natsume.

He had a soft and kind expression in his face although he wasn't smiling.

I didn't feel that cold and icy feeling I always felt and now, all I felt was his heart beating.

_Lying here in you arms  
Time just seems to fly  
Needing you more and more  
Let's give love a try_

But I'm going back to Germany soon, so the more I fall in love with him…

_Sweeter than sweeter love grows  
And heavens there for those  
Who fool the tricks of time  
With hearts of love define  
True love  
In a special way_

The more I'll be hurt.

So I have to make this worthwhile.

_The closer I get to you  
The more you make me see  
By giving me all I've got  
Your love has captured me_

We danced all the way to the park and we didn't even know it. Our minds were just trapped in our hearts, and it didn't matter where we were, just as long as we were dancing.

Suddenly, we realized we were all the way in the park.

"Wow! You really got into dancing!" I laughed softly as we sat down under the tree.

After a very long silence of listening to the faint music from the party and the night birds humming softly. I spoke up.

"Natsume…?"

"Hn…"

"Did you ever love somebody who didn't love you?"

"Do you need to know?"

"If it's okay with you"

"It's not"

"Then never mind"

_Over and over again_

"Um, I think I might go back to Germany in awhile"

"You are?"

"Natsume, I haven't told you this before"

"What?" he said, turning at me.

"I'm going to miss you more than anyone else in the world" I said, turning away – my face all red.

There was a pause.

_I try to tell myself that we_

"I'm going to miss you too, idiot"

I stared at him for awhile and looked away.

_could never be more than friends_

"Thanks" I said, feeling my heart starting to break.

I couldn't take the pain any longer. I'm leaving again and it hurt.

I've danced with the person I loved.

But that wasn't a good idea. The more I danced, the more I looked at him – the more I missed him, the more I loved him.

And that was the most painful thing.

"Natsume…" I said, tears falling down.

"Can you stop crying? You're always crying now" he said, avoiding my stare.

"When are you leaving?"

"The day after tomorrow"

He stood up and looked at me.

"Well… I'll see you tomorrow"

"What? What do you mean?" I said, forgetting my tears.

"I'll see you tomorrow – evening, you dummy"

"Why in the evening?"

"Because…" he said walking away.

"I have classes in the morning, you idiot" he said, smirking.

"Oh…" I said, running after him.

"Let's dance, Natsume – okay?"

"Whatever, moron"

_And all the while inside  
I knew it was real  
The way you make me feel_

_End of chapter_

**A/N – It's not yet over, please wait for the update! I'll be glad to be hearing from you. Please review! Arigato! Oh yeah, hope you think the song fits the chapter! **


	11. Just You and I

&&&

**Chapter Eleven: Just You and I **

&&&

"_I'll see you tomorrow – evening, you dummy" _

What did Natsume mean about that? Evening? Was he going to take me out or something?

No, that's impossible.

I'm way puzzled.

But what can I do in the meantime? Visit grandpa's grave? Yes, he died after a year I stayed in the academy in Germany. I cried my eyes out, but I'm okay already.

Everybody's in class and I'm bored to death. I doubt David would want to come all the way here to Japan since he left for Germany right after I broke up with me. I'm so lonely. I want to go out but class doesn't end until three or four. It's so boring.

Time passed. I spent my hours lying on my futon in Hotaru's room reading books and texting myself with my cell phone (yes, I'm that bored). I could go to Central Town but I don't want to be alone and it's more fun with people with you.

I can't believe I told Natsume that I was going to miss him. I feel stupid in love. But he told me that he will miss me too – not in a romantic way though but…

"How was your boring afternoon?" Hotaru said, coming in – holding her textbooks.

"Boring, yours?"

"We had three quizzes and that's all" Hotaru replied softly, placing her textbooks on her desk.

"I bet you'll get high. Want to go to Central town?" I asked, getting up from the futon.

"I can't. We have a test tomorrow and I can't afford to get low"

"Come on! I'm so bored!"

Hotaru didn't reply. Instead she opened her text book and started reading, she muttered a "no" poked her nose into the textbook.

This day was sooooo boring!

&&&

After a day of doing nothing, Hotaru and I got ready to sleep. I didn't do anything today so my body was still churning with energy. As Hotaru snored silently, my eyes were wide awake – dying with boredom. As I tried to get to sleep nothing would work.

Unexpectedly, I heard something hitting the window. "What? What is that?" I thought to myself and got up.

I opened the window quietly, hoping that Hotaru wouldn't wake up and blast me with her Baka Gun.

I looked down coming to find Natsume, with pebbles on his hand. I was shocked. What was he doing throwing pebbles on the window so late at night?

"Natsume! What in the world are you doing?" I whispered to him.

"Throwing pebbles you idiot, are you blind?" he said putting down the pebbles.

"Well… yeah you are but at this time of the night?"

"What does it look like to you? Morning?"

"No… but…"

"Hey, come down" he said all of a sudden.

"What? No way!"

"Come down or I'll burn you!"

"Fine! I'll use the stairs!" I said, irritated.

"Climb down the tree, stupid girl"

"But… I don't know how"

He smirked.

"Fine!" I said, grabbing hold of the branch.

"My night gown might get hold of the branch and then I'll fall down and die"

"Whatever"

I proceeded on climbing down. It was very difficult, my feet got scraped – my legs got bruised and my hands got scratched but I just kept on going.

"You'll be paying for my bandages and stuff tomorrow before I –"

"Leave" I said, sadly and shook my head, climbing down again.

As my feet touched the blades of grass, he took my hand.

"What are you doing?" I said, blushing.

"Come, let's dance" he said softly.

"Dance?"

"Didn't you understand me, little girl?"

"Of course I understood you – but…"

He slipped his hand around my waist and took my hand.

I turned pink.

"Tell me something. What are we dancing?"

"Because, you idiot… I want to"

"But it's unlikely of you to… you know, _dance_"

"Hey, you're leaving for Germany tomorrow – might as well" he said.

I turned red.

"Um… sure…" I said, avoiding his gaze.

As the night passed on, we just kept on dancing and dancing. I didn't want to stop – never. This was such an opportunity to be dancing with the one I love. Well, yeah – I did dance with him yesterday but this was different – it was much more romantic. Him, throwing pebbles on the window, telling me to come down – even though he didn't say 'darling' or 'sweetie-pie', I'm okay with that.

After dancing, we just sat down under the shade of the cherry blossom tree – silent. But his eyes spoke for himself and they were telling me…

'_It's just you and I' _

And that meant the whole world for me.

"Oy, polka dots…"

"What?"

"Are you still going to… Germany?"

"I have to, you know…" I replied sadly.

"Hn…"

It dawned on me.

I'm going to Germany. I might never see him again. I'm going back to Germany to that David guy and I don't want to. I want to be with him but I can't.

I want to.

But I couldn't.

I wouldn't.

I shouldn't.

"Natsume," I said getting up.

"I… I must go back to the dormitory"

"What? Now?" he said, standing up as well.

"Yeah…now" I said softly.

His eyes spelled out 'w-h-y-?'

"I'm… I'm going back to Germany remember?" I said, torn into two.

"I'm not stupid you know" he muttered softly.

"Natsume! I'm so sorry!"

"You're going to Germany remember?" he told me, slowly walking away.

"Natsume!" I called from behind, but he ran away – disappearing into the winter's fog.

It was my mistake for coming to the academy during fourth grade

It was my mistake for falling for him.

It was my mistake for leaving

And it was my mistake for coming back here.

I am going to Germany and it hurts.

_End of Chapter. _


	12. The End

**A/N – This is the last chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! Thank you for all the reviews that kept me going! Special thanks to all the special people who helped me through (you know who you are). I hope you enjoyed the story from the first chapter until now! **

The End

--

"Are you ready to go, Mikan?" Hotaru said to me.

"Um…"

I didn't know if I should say goodbye to Natsume. Should I?

No, I shouldn't. I'll be crying to much I'd look like a monster in the airplane – besides, he must be sleeping at this time, after all it is five in the morning. I shouldn't bid him goodbye, it will be too hard for me.

"Yeah, I'm ready" I said, carrying my suitcase.

"Okay, wait in the gate. I have to do some things for awhile"

"Yeah, thanks for taking me to the airport. I know I could just take a taxi but…"

"No problem, wait in the gate" Hotaru told me.

"Uh, sure" I said and left the room.

Normal POV

Hotaru walked through the dormitory hall and came to Natsume's dormitory. She knocked on the door slowly.

"It's open" said a voice from behind the door.

Hotaru walked in, Natsume was staring at the window – watching Mikan walk towards the gate.

"You're an idiot, Natsume" Hotaru said to him.

"I don't care"

"You're letting her slip through your fingers, you know"

"So what? I don't care"

"Don't mask your emotions. I know you do, here – I'll give this to you" Hotaru said handing out an envelope.

"What's this?" he said, opening the envelope.

"How did you get this?" Natsume asked her.

"I have friends" Hotaru said and left the dormitory.

&&&

**-Airport- **

Mikan's POV

"Goodbye, Hotaru!" I said, hugging my best friend.

"Take care and write to me" she responded, hugging me back.

"Hotaru, do me a favor – will you?"

"Yeah"

"Say goodbye to Natsume for me"

There was a pause between the two of us.

"Say your own goodbyes, idiot. Goodbye!" she said, hugging me.

I frowned. "Alright then"

&&&

"It's time" I whispered to myself.

"I should go to the airplane already"

I stood up from my chair and walked into the tube that leads to the airplane.

I looked back. He wasn't there.

And he'll never be.

I gave my ticket to the stewardess and found my seat, I sat down and looked at the window

I started crying… again.

I covered my face with my palms and wept, my eyes grew red and weary – I wiped my eyes with my yellow sleeve and sighed.

"Excuse me, you forgot something" said someone from behind.

"Oh really? I'm sorry. I'm so forgetful" I said turning around to find…

A dark haired boy with auburn eyes smiling at me. He was wearing the academy uniform.

"N-Natsume?" I said looking at him, my eyes teary and my hands quivering.

"You forgetful idiot, you forgot **me**!" he said, sitting beside me.

Natsume? He's going with me? He's going to Germany with me! He is? And it's not a dream!

I flung my arms around him and started crying again.

But this time it wasn't sadness

"Oh… Natsume!" I said, crying my eyes out on him once more.

I was overjoyed. The one I loved so badly was coming with me to Germany – this time, I wasn't alone.

I don't think I was ever alone.

He was always with me.

I started wetting his shirt like the last time, crying on him again like the last time, blabbing away like the last time.

But this time, he hugged me.

And that was better.

So we're going to Germany together, and this time I wasn't depressed.

He was with me

And that was the best.

_Fin _

**A/N – Alright, that's the end! I hope you enjoyed it! Thank you for the reviews! Without them, I wouldn't be continuing this story but I did! Thanks! Hope you enjoyed my story! Please review. No flames please. **


End file.
